slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Slendrina
Once, a young couple, Granny and Grandpa were make sex moving from the woods to the town. Grandpa told Granny not to have kids until they were in town. Granny secretly had a child, she named Angelene, and forced herself not to tell her husband. He soon figured out, and Granny was upset. They got into a serious fight, and sadly divorced. Granny cried every day and wished good upon Angelene. Grandpa married a young woman named Quince, some stupid crap happened with the children and then they were happy. Grandpa and Quince had a happy family, and Angelene grew up around her step siblings. They had a normal life, when Angelene was enraged with something, she saw Morganna having a boyfriend, and Thomas and Edison having girlfriends. She felt broken as she couldn't handle love. She was so beautiful, every time she walked into her school, everyone asked the question, "Be my girlfriend!". But she noticed, one boy changed that all too soon. As she grew very, very fond of him. Simon, otherwise known as Slender, played in the woods ever since he was a child. He liked going into the woods, during the night and he wasn't afraid. When he turned 10, tragedy fell on him, he dropped his ice cream. He ran deep into the woods, finding somewhere safe. Eventually; he found a dark and small house which this is the house of Granny. Granny was a widow and had a daughter named Angelene. Simon and Angelene grew up together. And when they reached the age of 17, they fell in love. They spent a lot of time walking in the woods when suddenly on one night, Simon lost Angelene as she got bitten by a chihuahua in the woods. Eventually, he found her lying on a gravel path. Simon brought her home and Granny healed the wound on her leg. When Angelene woke up, she kept talking about a curse. She was going crazy and she didn't know what was going to happen next. When night dawned upon them, she dreamed that Bob the builder lost his job because he cursed their daughter. One year later, Simon and Angelene decided to move out. They found a new home, and then their daughter Slendrina was born. When Slendrina turned 14, the curse occurred. One night, she and Simon were playing in the woods. They saw a shadowy figure in the sky that looked like sans. Slendrina ran home while her father was still in the woods. When Simon went home, he found his daughter and wife lying dead on the bed. With anger and grief, he went to the kitchen and killed himself by watching the slender man movie. But they were actually only playing dead. They went to the kitchen to find Simon but there he was, dead and surrounded by a pool of blood. Nobody could help him since they all lived alone. TheAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANARNIA her house, to be untouched. Now, Slendrina and her mother start to haunt abandoned houses and buildings while Slenderman haunts the woods and Nosferatu makes the lights in the krusty krab flicker. After the incident, Simon's face became empty and pale, his arms grew long and he developed tentacles on his back. As in the game, he started to haunt the woods to look for children to play with. ''Slendrina 2D MAKE SEX WITH A MAN!he way out before it's too late. The antagonists in this game are Slendrina and Angelena, her mother. She just wanted to find some friends but it was hard because she was dead 'Slendrina: The Cellar' Slenderina: The cellar was released on June 2, 2014. Part 2 was released in 4 months later in October 2014. Slendrina is the one enemy in Slendrina: The Cellar, she will follow the player around the map, until they turn around, or are forced to. She will then kill the player when stared and never turn their heads away. After the player collects all 8 books and returns to the exit door, a cutscene will start which shows Slendrina screaming in anger because she didn’t kill you and then going through the wall going backwards. If you complete the map the curse of slendrina, she is dead or will come back again 'Slendrina: The Cellar 2' This time, there are 3 enemies: Slendrina, Slendrina’s mother and her child. Once again, you need to find 8 books to find any information about the secret of Slendrina. The mother and the baby are there to help her kill the player so he/she won't know everything about them. If you see them, try to run as fast as possible before the death bell rings. 'House Of Slendrina' The House of Slendrina was released on December 25, 2014. Slendrina is the only antagonist in this game. She can be heard moaning in several rooms, and is the only character in the ‘Jump Scares’ And for the first time, you meet her mother in two floors: Room of boxes and upstairs leads to Slendrina's Bedroom. You have to collect the 8 pieces shows a puzzle of a basement key. Once you were in the basement, find the crowbar and unlock the room which only a chest that holds a mystery. A scene that shows a mystery of a family picture, taking a quick look. You felt something behind your back; The presence of a family. Luckily, you didn't die there. Also, you can see a picture of Slendrina's husband, Slendrina's mother, and Slendrina. 'Slendrina: Asylum' Slendrina: Asylum was launched in August 31, 2014. In this other series of Slendrina, you found yourself an abandoned asylum where Slendrina went when she was young and must probably gave birth to a malformed child alone with her mother. The mission of the player is to collect 8 papers and survive from her and her mother while these two burst into family war. 'Child of Slendrina' The Child of Slendrina was launched in October 15, 2016. As the baby grows old, Slendrina became more evil like her mother. The antagonists are the baby, her father and even her. Your mission is to find her diary before leaving. Before you put yourself in action of self-awareness and alert, you found yourself in a basement and not to mention, a dangerous alien-looking baby is lurking around the corners. Also, a safe with mysteries within makes your mind wonder what's in it. You will find 8 pieces of a key to complete your mission. When you do, everything will shake like as if it was earthquake but no, you made Slendrina angry. You must exit quickly, and read of the day Slendrina got cursed. 'Slendrina: The School' Slendrina: The School was launched in July 2, 2018. You found an abandoned school where Slendrina used to go when she's young. You're here for your mission to find more information about her. Find 8 fuses and of course, her belongings. Speaking of her belongings, she's probably looking for her teddy bear. Once you collect all the fuses and unlock the secret classroom which is only one table, scratched letters says 'Slendrina', as recieve a class picture, Slendrina spares your life because she needs to use the bathroom. 'Slendrina: The Forest' Slendrina: The Forest was released on December 16, 2017. Slendrina and her mother haunt the forest and three abondoned houses. Your mission is to find 7 keys to open the coffin. The coffin holds the answer of how Slendrina got married and had a baby. After you got all the keys and open the coffin, you will then find her husband. A cutscene is shown after that he comes back to life. 'Slendrina X' Slenderina X was released on Android in September 11, 2015. As her huband awakes and abduct to put you in his prison cell, Slendrina haunts her husband's castle. Her husband and his pet spider are helping her to kill the player. The main protagonist finds a medical book and attempts to capture the appearance of Slendrina without getting killed. In the end, everything around you start to shake, of course, this is not an earthquake, the family start to destroy the castle. Once you escape, you left the book because of panic and haste, and Slendrina dies. (Interesting fact: Granny must have this book along with her). '''Granny' Granny was released in the summer of 2017. The game consists of skill to try and escape a house. But, trying to hunt you down is Granny. Slendrina is Granny's granddaughter. You have five days to escape. Every time granny kills you, you the up the next day. Their is a way to find Slenderina and Angelene in the game. Watch out!! Granny has a pet spider, traps, and a baseball bat!! (Just so you know: You can escape by the car now.) Category:Characters Category:Slendrina's Family Category:Slendrina: The Asylum Category:Child Of Slendrina Category:Granny Category:Video Games Category:LightingBlueDragon's videos Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Killer Category:Slendrina 2D Category:Slendrina 2D character